ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
KibbyD
Kandi Marie (Dean) Marso' (known by her stage name KibbyD) ''(born '''December 24, 1983), is an American model, actress, singer, and professional wrestler best known for her work with 3WL and Divas Unleashed. After training to become a wrestler, Kandi began work in the independent circuit before she was hired by 3WL in 2004. She was release from her 3WL contract in early 2005. In 2005 Kibby began working with Divas Unleashed. Outside of wrestling, she is known for her music and acting careers along with her Playboy covers and nude pictorials. Early career Kandi received formal professional wrestling training in the infamous "DEAN HAUS" from her (adoptive) father Terry Dean; becoming the first woman ever to do so. In addition to her professional wrestling career, Marso has received training in amateur wrestling and mixed martial arts. In late 2001, she served as the host and ring announcer for a youth-promotion called WRESTLEBOTS. In early 2003 Kandi began training at the XRD wrestling school trying to work out of the shadow of her (adoptive) father Terry Dean. Kandi became the first female to hold the XRD Tough Man Championship within the school. She then competed with various independent promotions, including Woman’s Championship Academy and The Alliance, against both male and female wrestlers, using the name “Mistress K”. In mid 2003 Kandi competed for the WCA woman’s championship and won in a triple threat match up becoming the youngest female to ever hold the title (at the age of 18). Kandi also got training with wrestling Hall of Famer Dame Babs Windsor at the Windsor Academy NEW (2003) Kandi got her first shot at the big time, in the NEW. She debut in a dark match about “M” a male wrestler who trained some of the new rookies and job at some events. Kandi won her first match as KibbyD and then became a valet to Team Xtreme under the name the nickname “The Playboy Hottie”. She then feuded with NSFW valet Lolli beating her in a catfight match up. Kandi later left the company do to contractual problems. Xtreme Wrestling Federation and RCW(2003-2004) Kandi Debut in the XWF under the ring name KibbyD; Kibby made two matches there before they were brought out by XWF Gold. Kibby was the only little lady there but she made her stay count. Once XWF Gold was brought out by XWF Green, Kibby formed an all girl dance group to wow the audience. With the “Showdown Hottiez” by her side Kibby became one of the XWF Women’s Champions using the ladies to grant her victory. After a few title defense's the belt was retired due to lack of women competition and Kibby later quit. In mid 2004 she was noticed by RCW, a fed where as her then boyfriend (Freddy Ryder) would make her the First lady of the company. He began training her and she began wrestling. Kibby got her first match there in a Bra and Panties match against Ashley Madden. Kibby won showing the crowd she wasn't another pretty face. After a couple of weeks past Kibby got back in the ring this time as the RCW women’s championship. Once Kibby lost the title she and her (kayfabe) trainer at the time Kathe` Matthew's (Extreme Wrestler) joined together with diva Candi Roberts to create the all girl stable 3SOME. The ladies were giving the role of three lovers that would have sex backstage and later create a rude sex tape. Rumors had it that Kibby and Candi Roberts actually made a true Sex Tape, Later the ladies told magazines it was a lie. After those days past the ladies broke up and went there ways. 3WL (2004-2005) Kandi later joined with 3WL and was one of the bubbliest newcomers; she bought big class with a big budget. She won the 3WL Rookie Diva of the Year award and then the All Pac Title. That title win later turn Kibby into the biggest heel ever. Kibby held the All Pac Title in the 3WL until the title was retired and she left the company. In 2010 Kibby made a comeback to the 3WL for a special promotion. She fought in the tournament and lost to VAL-VAL. And later was crowned by officials the retired TV title which she would call the Glam Championship. Divas Unleashed KibbyD debuted in Divas Unleashed against Jezebel and began taking the federation by storm. Kibby found herself facing off against Maya Okosaki, Lani Lashae, Noriko Lee and Shayla Walker for the Askai Championship Number 1 Contendership Match. At the Christmas Special Kibby took home a win by pinning the Goofy Goths player Bloo in a tag team match. At the DU all Pink Exile everything...She was up in a match against Christy Chaos. She picked up the win and exited to Pink’s “Stupid Girls” Song. Kibby later went against Latrisha Lamarte formerly known as Miss Perfect; they squared off in a Tag Team Match with Dirty Inc. Kibby had her first big feud in the DU with Misfit Tamera who had a problem with Kibby bringing Paris Hilton to the FWA’s. Kibby teamed with Tamera in a tag match when she turned on her and attacked her and won the battle royal tossing Tamera out of the ring. Road To Gold (2007-2008) Kibby lost to Meggie in a tag team match on Exile, the two girls were later confronted by Aphrodite who told them that the match would be a "Beauty Treatment" Match at NP4. Kibby lost at NP4 but on the following Exile captured a win against Jennifer Collins. Before the Match Kibby attacked Krysta Taylor in an interview and attacked Aphrodite after her match. Kibby expressed that she was the only blonde that mattered as she seduced Shane Rockford into giving her a match against Moria Storm to become a Number One contender for the Stripped title. Kibby quickly picked up the win on the newbie and went on to challenge Meggie within the upcoming week. On the following Exile Kibby went against Tiger Lily, Felicity and Meggie came out to the ring to interfere but Felicity accidently knock out Lily and Kibby got the win. Before the match Kibby and Meggie got into a backstage catfight which ended with them in the showers fighting. That following week Meggie became the special guest ref of Kibby's Match. In the match Kibby teamed with Morggain to take on Aphrodite and Moria Storm. The match ended with Kibby getting the win. After the match, Kibby “Kandi Kick” Meggie and it was announced that At Every Bitch but Me Kibby would face Meggie and Aphrodite in a Cookie Bake Showdown. Kibby faced the girls at Every Bitch but Me, In Memphis, Tennessee. Kibby also showed off some Top Model Power inviting Mr. and Ms. Jay to come judge her competition. The match ended with Meggie winning the stripped championship. Kibby had a match on Exile against Blonde Ambition member Courtney Monroe. Before the match she and Tequila met up backstage to bicker, showing that they still disliked each other. Kibby began a feud with Tequila over Shane Rockford, becoming an Assistant for Shane for a day. After that Exile was over Kibby had an interview with Holly. Seeming as Holly was trying to demote her talent in the ring Kibby went out to the ring only to call out Meggie. As Meggie walked out Kibby had Stephanie come out and attack Meggie as Kibby told Meggie she would face her in a Match the Following Exile. Sinful Delights and Stripped Champion (2008-2009) Kibby faced Meggie on Exile for the Stripped Championship in a “Rip off the Camouflage” match. Kibby won her first DU title by defeating Meggie in their ROTC match up. Tequila was so outraged that she gave Kibby at match and put her newly won title on the line. Kibby later align herself with the stable “Sinful Delights”. At Forsaken Destiny 4 Kibby and Tequila had another cat fight backstage over Shane. Kibby and Tecky remade “That Boy is Mind” in a history making segment. Kibby lost the Stripped Title in a Desperate Housewives Matchup. Kibby teamed up with the Sinful Delights as they took on Dee Dee in a Handicap match up. This match ended with Dee Dee named the winner, after the match Dee Dee took pictures of the fallen KibbyD. At the closing of Exile Kibby was seen in the office of intern GM Crystal. As it seems that KibbyD and Sinful Delights took out Crystal and blamed it on Yuku Shiro. Kibby later became the new intern GM and used her power to help the Sinful Delights. Shane later returned and fired Kibby and the Sinful Delights from the company, later the ladies all made it clear that they were title holders and couldn't leave. They all returned back to the DU for the Unleashed Championship Tournament. Kibby lost in the tourney to Suzie Woods. After the tournament, The Sinful Delights disbanded. GLAM (2009–present) Kibby met Crystal Hilton in a Doughnuts match on Exile. Kibby lost yet later won the Unleashed Title along with Meggie as they were co-owners until Meggie and Kibby meet inside the ring and Meggie was crowned the official Unleashed Champion. Kibby meet Meggie in the ring and lost the match due to the rope being cut she then announced that she was set-up. Krysta tried helping Kibby find who set her up and finds out that Tiger Lily could have been the one behind it all. Kibby then meet Tiger Lily in the ring at Terror in Tokyo where she beat Tiger Lily and found out that it wasn't Tiger Lily that cut the rope but the returning Aphrodite. Kibby later return to get back at Aphrodite but met Tara Lee new DU GM and was forced to sign papers making Kibby Tara Lee official body guard. Tara also expressed fawn interest in Kibby's Dog 'Daisy D'. Kibby made her return after a brief hiatus (due to injury) on Exile in Vegas and went on to FDV where she teamed with Crystal Deymonaz to go against Team Tara. Kibby and Crystal pulled out the win. KibbyD was also crowded into the Hall of Fame Later that night making her one of the youngest girls to meet the HOF listing. KibbyD on the 125th Exile, faced off against Meggie and lost the match. Kibby later that night made an special announcement That should would be apart of Blonde Ambition (BA-GLAM) Other Projects Kibby released a new TV show on the CW network called DAMAGED the show is reality based and is set to turn regular people into Alist stars but some careers will get Damaged until that one star is found the show wil air in June. The first episode of Damaged aired on the CW as one of the newest Wednesday night shows filling the same time slot of ANTM. 20 contestants were selected to be on the show. Kibby serves as host along with her bestfriend and designer/model Keshia Chante` and wrestling superstar and model Stacy Keibler also serve as guest judes during the entire run of the show. Kibby has made a name for herself on the charts as a chart topping pop beauty. She considers herself to be the first female in sports entertainment to release two number one albums. Kibby also has her fashion house with "Haus of Dean" in memory of Terry Dean. She is also planning on releasing the sub line "GLAM" which is a female lingerie brand. Kibby has also released her own lipgloss called Taste and is working on a line for dogs called "Dazed". She talks on opening a male line to the DEAN name and also is said to be releasing a women's fragrance called "Dlister". Kibby is also working longside Mattel to create a doll in her image. Rumor has it Kibby could be the first female wrestling figure to be in Madame Tussauds museum. Filmography 2004 The Untold Story(2004 film) KibbyD'//' Leading Role 2005 ShakeUp(2005 film) Barbie Lee // Leading Role 2007 Diamonds(2007 Film) Kitty Masters // Leading Role 2008 PuRe(2008 Film) Kara` Alice'//' Occurring Role 2009 Re-Run(2009 Film) Cammy'//' Leading Role 2009 Johnny Max: National Pimp (2009 Film) Herself//Occurring Role 2010 Daddy Make Me Famous (2010 Film) Megan//Occurring Role Discography Albums Made Crazy // January 31, 2007 Too Hawt~Too Sexy // March 18, 2008 Weapons of Mass Seduction // Nov. 14 2008 The Dean // Jan. 21 2010 New Album // TBA 2011 ---- Made Crazy Singles 1)Ladies Night // Made Crazy (CD) 2)Daddy I Miss You // Made Crazy (CD) 3)Something Like You // Made Crazy (CD) 4)Think Twice // Made Crazy (CD) ---- Too Hawt~Too Sexy Singles 1)Drop It! // TooHawt~TooSexy(CD) 2)Defeated // TooHawt~TooSexy(CD) 3)Hawt Stuff // TooHawt~TooSexy(CD) 4)What! // TooHawt~TooSexy(CD) 5)Think U can Handle Me // TooHawt~TooSexy(CD) ---- Weapons of Mass Seduction Singles 1) Leftovers // Weapons of Mass Seduction(CD) 2) Drink Up in Me ft. Chris Brown // Weapons of Mass Seduction(CD) 3) He's Alive // Weapons of Mass Seduction(CD) 4) Sweets ft. Lil Wayne // Weapons of Mass Seduction(CD) ---- The Dean Singles 1) The Queen // The Dean(CD) 2) Admit It // The Dean(CD) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Bytch Kick/KandiHouse Kick'' {XwO, RCW, WWA} :*''Facial Treatment'' DU :*''The Glam & Hawt~Kibby-Lock'' Unleashed :*''Kibtrix'' :*''Redeo'' :*''Kibbyylicious'' :*''KibTrix Reloaded'' :*''Bytch Slap'' :*''Lou Thesz Press'' :*''One Nite Stand (Spear)'' :*''Envy Me (Face Buster)'' :*''Chaotic Visions (Spike DDT)'' *'Wrestlers managed by Kandi(KibbyD)Dean' :*Seth Windsor :*Dame Barbara Windsor :*Freddy Ryder :*Nemisis :*Maria Dean :*Brian Walker :*Chris Toxic :*Daisy D :*Desire :*Kathe` Matthews :*Zack Riley :*David Williams :*Mephisto *'Theme Songs' :*Turn it Up (Old DU Theme) :*Love Addict (Old DU Theme) :*Love Addict Tech and Burke Remix (Old DU Theme) :*Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (Bully Remix.) Championships and Accomplishments *Divas Unleashed Hall of Fame *Co-Host w/ Meggie of the 2008 FWA Awards *3WL NEWCOMER OF THE YEAR AWARD *3WL Hall of Fame *XWF Women Champion *XRD Toughman Champion *3WL All Pacific Champion *RCW Women's Champion *WCA Women's Champion *PDW Rising Star Champion *XWO Women's Championship(2x) *Divas Unleashed Stripped Championship *Divas Unleashed Unleashed Championship (Co-Champ w/ Meggie) *FWA Award 07—Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Award *FWA Award 08—Best Team w/ the Sinful Delights *FWA Award 08—Best Comdey External links * Divas Unleashed K KibbyD KibbyDKibbyD